Life on Plastic Beach
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Without Noodle and Russel, life at Plastic Beach isn't as normal as 2D would have hoped. Can he survive being alone with Murdoc or will the harsh Satanist get to him? Read to find out.
1. Pizza Making

**A/N: Hey guys... decided to write up a new Gorillaz fic. If you haven't already, check out my first fic. Ive been told its pretty cool :) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this to the fullest and thank you so much for reading. Please review. Also, if you can think of a better summary for this, please PM me. Ill give you credit.  
**

_Pizza Making_

A small sigh escaped passed his lips as he stared out into the empty ocean, thanks to their bass guitarist, 2D was now stuck in the middle of who knows where without any type of interaction with the outer world. What was he suppose to do now? Try to take the submarine and take it to the nearest location? 2D shivered slightly, what if the whales attacked him? He wouldn't dare take the chance. Biting his lip, he walked back inside and looked at his band mates.

Murdoc was spread across the couch, a beer in hand. His eyes flicked over to 2D before he smirked. "Hey faceache, how about you make me dinner?" He suggested though it really sounded like an order.

2D nodded slowly, it wasn't like he had a choice. Without the real Noodle here, no one was here to stop him from punching the hell out of him. The one time Murdoc had stuck that robot on him... that was terrible. So many injuries... he hated that thing. It couldn't replace Noodle, no matter what Murdoc said. She was special.

"Idiot. I need food." Murdoc said, beginning to get annoyed as he crushed the can in his hand. He then pulled out a cigarette out from his back pocket and lit it up, relaxing even more on the couch. He continued staring at 2D, making the vocalist feel uncomfortable.

2D slowly walked over to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, pulling out some stuff. He knew he wasn't a good cook, especially not better than Russel. A mad man would think he was better than that giant. 2D knew he wasn't good, Murdoc reminded him all the time. Always told him how terrible it tasted or how burnt or uncooked it was. But he was the new chef around here it seemed. He'd make pizza, that would be simple enough. It was the kind that you just had to add water and then put the sauce and toppings on. Even he could do it. Glancing back, he noticed Murdoc still staring at him. It felt so weird. He tried to ignore it as he prepared the dough.

Murdoc grunted softly and looked back at the show he was watching. "Get me another beer Tin Can." He ordered, tossing the can at the robot. Without a reply, he then watched as it walked over to the fridge and grabbed another. He did have to admit, this place was boring most of the time. He'd never admit it though, then the moron would think he was special or right or something stupid like that. Sitting up, he snatched the new can from the robot. Cracking it open, he took a large sip. It felt nice running down his throat.

2D had his apron on and his hair tied back so it wouldn't get in the food. He wouldn't give Murdoc a reason to complain this time. Smiling a little to himself, he began rolling out the dough ball into a large circle. He hummed to himself, mumbling Clint Eastwood as he rubbed the thick sauce around on the entire pizza. He didn't mind this to be honest. Being alone with Murdoc... actually wasn't too bad. It seemed more peaceful than usual which was very surprising to him.

Murdoc couldn't help but glance back over at 2D, he frowned deeply at what his vocalist was wearing. "What the fuck Stu? You look like a damn woman! Take those bloody things off Mate!" He ordered. He then paused, that apron... Murdoc shook his head with a groan. How long had it been since he had some time alone with a bird? Him being an outlaw made it pretty much impossible to go into town to find one or two... or ten. The thought always occurred to him that he could use his creation... but that would just be too weird for him. He didn't want that, especially since it looked like Noodle. The only thing that was left was...

2D glanced at him, "I can't Muds! I don't want to get my clothes dirty!" He complained softly. "I know you don't like the color pink but this apron is so useful!" He said happily, a grin forming. He really didn't mind it, not one bit. He then noticed the way Murdoc was staring at him. He shook his head and quickly put all of his attention on the pizza below him. He needed to get done with this.

Murdoc slowly laid down and closed his eyes. What a ridicules thought, he'd never do such thing to another man. He wouldn't swing that way, that disgusted him completely. Rolling over onto his side, he groaned softly. Boredom was really get him. He then sat up, "Ill be in my room. Come get me when that is done." He ordered before heading out, the man made Noodle immediately following after. Once he was in his room, he hooked her up to her charger before collapsing onto his bed. Curling up in a ball, he hugged the blanket before passing out.

2D bit his lip as he pushed the pizza into the oven. This was going to taste great! Untying his apron, he tossed it onto a nearby chair before opening a can of soda. Such a long day it was. Walking out onto the balcony once more, he lit up a cigarette. Inhaling the smoke, his shoulders drooped. "Noodle... Russel... Where are you guys?" He questioned softly.

* * *

Time passed as the entire house was quiet. 2D had fallen asleep on the couch, Cyborg Noodle was charging away and Murdoc was stirring in his bed. There was a loud beeping noise in the kitchen that immediately woke up 2D. Sitting up, the vocalist yawned and stretched. He kept dozing off, he'd have to be careful, Murdoc would kill him if he had burned the house down.

He slowly trudged his way to the loud oven and pulled the pizza out, slightly burning himself. Wincing, he set it on top of the oven and smiled. "This looks amazing if I must say myself." He said, feeling accomplished. Now, he had to go get Murdoc, hopefully he wasn't sleeping. Murdoc hated getting woken up, he'd kill 2D.

**A/N: Tada! What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed and thanks so much for reading. Please review.**


	2. Good Job

**A/N: Did you all enjoy the last chapter? Thanks so much for the review. Enjoy.**

_Good Job_

Murdoc was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A frown formed when he heard a soft knock on his door. "Go away faceache... I know it's you." He huffed as he covered his head with the blankets. He had too many thoughts about the vocalist, this had to stop. He did want a good shag but not with that idiot. Why had it even popped up in his mind? He just shook his head.

2D frowned slightly himself as he knocked again. "The food is ready Muds... You wanted it so get up!" He huffed, beginning to get frustrated with the bassist. "I promise I'll eat your half if you don't get up this instant." He threatened lightly, not thinking he could really keep up with his so called "promise" if Murdoc decided to get angry and take some of it out on him. He flinched when the door was yanked open.

Murdoc growled softly, "I was sleeping. Did the thought of putting it in the fridge ever cross your mind or is it really that empty in there?" He asked, frowning when 2D continued smiling as if he hadn't heard the insult. "It better be good," he grumbled as he pushed passed the vocalist. Walking into the kitchen, the scent of the cooked pizza hit his nose. It actually smelled good, he was surprised. Grabbing a plate, he grabbed a plateful and sat at the table.

2D did the same, his stomach growling before he took his first bite. "You have to admit Muds, this is pretty good." He grinned from ear to ear; all he wanted was a little praise. Noodle gave him praise for every little thing he did and he missed it.

"Your food sucks no matter what it is." Murdoc said harshly as the bluenettes grin vanished as soon as it appeared. "I'll be in my room, don't forget to clean up." He ordered before standing, taking his plate and a cold alcohol beverage with him, he soon vanished to his room. Murdoc didn't want to tell him how good it tasted. He didn't like that hurt look either. He needed to make up his mind.

2D silently stared at his food as he slumped down into his chair. "I think he's just jealous." He mumbled to himself and took a bite of a slice. "He did take it all with him..." The vocalist reminded himself. "So he probably likes it... and is just lying." 2D groaned, he was going nuts. He needed to stop talking to himself like this.

Hours passed and 2D was sprawled against the couch. He was humming to himself softly as he flipped through the channels on the television. He was so bored, should he go and attempt to hand out with Murdoc? What would happen if he did? Maybe Murdoc would want to, but that wasn't like him at all. Groaning, he rolled over and grunted when he hit the ground. "Small couch…" He groaned softly.

Murdoc blinked as he stared down at the vocalist, "This is why I think you are an idiot." He sighed and sat on the couch as Cyborg Noodle followed suit. When he came out of his room, he hadn't expected that the first thing that he'd see would be his vocalist falling off of the couch. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Just get up." He said before pulling 2D up without warning. Even as 2D's blushing face was revealed, Murdoc couldn't help but blush himself. He then pulled his hands away, "Go do something…" He groaned softly, ignoring the smile on that morons face.

Murdoc had helped him, he was happy by that. Nodding, he sat in between the two and watched the TV. "This is a good show." He complimented, noticing Murdoc groaned. "What's wrong Muds?" He asked innocently.

Murdoc sighed, "That's not what I meant by… Nevermind…" He groaned before clearing his head. Hanging out with this Faceache was a good thing every now and then. Staring at the TV, he couldn't help but glance every now and then at 2D. When 2D noticed, he quickly looked away, hoping the vocalist hadn't noticed.

2D grinned, "Did you need something?" He asked, noticing a light blush on the bassist's cheek. "I'd cook for you but I don't want to poison you or something. It was obvious that you didn't like that pizza I worked so hard on." He pouted softly.

Murdoc grunted softly and changed the channel. "The pizza was alright…" He muttered embarrassed. "Not good but alright." He quickly added, trying not to notice how excited 2D was getting. "It's just some bloody pizza! Stop getting so worked up!"

2D shook his head and lightly grabbed Murdoc's arm, "It's the fact that you like it!" He said happily. "Ill go make some cookies or something! I'll make them good." He laughed and began pulling away before he was stopped by Murdoc. "What is it?"

Murdoc stared at him for a long moment before letting him go and smirking. "Such a faceache… Go make those cookies already." He ordered and watched the younger one rush to the kitchen. He then shook his head, "Why am I feeling this way?" He mumbled softly.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. Thisll probably be over soon so Ill try to update soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Adios!**


	3. Strange Behavior

**A/N: Hey Y'all, what in the world is up? Wrote you all the next chapter that I do wish for you all to love and enjoy. Thank you for taking your time with reading this and if you have more time, leave a review. It helps me.**

_Strange Behavior _

2D squirmed under Murdoc; the bassist was hovering over him on the couch. "W-Were you going to eat those cookies or not?" He tried to ask calmly. How had he even got into this position? He had brought back the cookies... ate one with him... something about crumbs... His blush increased, and then the man had licked them off his face! The memory only caused him to squirm more under his gaze.

Murdoc stared down at him with a frown, "I don't want the damn cookies! I want-!" He paused quickly before pursing his lips. "What do you think I want?" He asked with a frown. He was curious on how this idiot was going to answer, he knew the vocalist was going to answer wrong but he decided to ask anyway.

2D tried to sit up and crawl away but was quickly stopped by the older man. "Uh, I don't know what you want. Probably some rum, I'll go get you some-" He tried to get up but was stopped once again. "Come on Murdoc, you're creeping me out..." He muttered, knowing he wasn't exactly disliking this attention but he was confused why Murdoc was acting this way. Was he sick?

A small glance of sadness passed through Murdoc's expression. "I'm getting lonely Stuart..." He mumbled before wrapping his arms around the bluenette. "I miss the birds... and all the bars. I miss it all so much." He groaned softly before his eyes widened. He felt long thin fingers run through his hair. His heart beat began picking up as he looked up into 2D's empty eye sockets.

2D couldn't help but smile, "It's okay Muds. You don't have to feel alone, you have me." He said softly and blushed as he stared into the bassists multicolored eyes. "I love your eyes." He said without thinking.

Both men blushed darkly and looked away from each other. Murdoc sighed and let 2D mess with his hair. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. Just to let you know." He huffed before closing his eyes. "Cyborg will be back in a bit with more food and things, so I should move away before she sees us." He then yawned, "I should..." He was getting tired, he couldn't fall asleep. Even if the man underneath him was warm, he wouldn't. Even though he felt this way, listing to a rhythm of heartbeats, Murdoc was slowly lured into unconsciousness.

2D chuckled and stared up at the ceiling as the bassist fell asleep. "What a strange man..." He then closed his eyes. He was glad they had this type of moment but knew that Murdoc would become harsh once again once he woke up. He always was harsh, but that definitely didn't stop the younger one from having the feelings he did. He honestly couldn't figure out why Murdoc was acting this way though, it couldn't have been alcohol. For once in his life, he didn't reek of rum or vodka like usual.

A small sigh escaped 2D's lips as he opened his eyes, staring down at Murdoc, he could now see the entire features of his face that he usually couldn't know that he was up close. His hands ran down from his hair to his face, "You need to shave…" He mumbled with a soft smile. His eyes then travelled to the Bassist's lips. They looked soft, not dry like he expected. Running his thumb on Murdoc's lower lip, 2D bit his own. He really wanted to kiss him; it wasn't like he'd get in trouble. No one would see to tell Murdoc. It would be a tiny secret that only he'd know about.

Nodding to himself at the thought, he leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against Murdoc's. When seeing no reaction, he took this as a go ahead and pressed his lips against the other mans' harder. 2D then pulled away, smiling to himself like an idiot. He had always wanted to do that, he wanted to do it again but wanted the second half to be conscious. Relaxing on the couch, he closed his eyes. A nap would suit him good as well. He'd wake up Murdoc later.

Hours passed and 2D ignored Cyborg Noodle as she stared at them. That thing really creeped him out, especially when you wake up to see her staring down at them. That had made him jump. "Murdoc..." He whispered before shaking the man on top of him. "Come one... get up. I have stuff to do." He explained as he continued nudging Murdoc. He wanted up so he could escape to his room even though he did hate being down there. Those damn whales… 2D hated them. He shook Murdoc with all his strength, which wasn't too much. He winced when Murdoc finally woke, glaring at him.

Murdoc scowled, "What in the bloody hell do you want faceache?! I was actually sleeping good!" He growled. He then noticed his creation and blushed. Pulling away from 2D, he fell off the couch with a grunt. "Fucking hell..." He stood and walked towards his room. Stopping at his doorway, he glanced back at 2D. He gave a small smile before disappearing with Cyborg Noodle.

2D couldn't keep his heart from pounding. "Damn it Murdoc..." He groaned before sitting up. He reached up to touch his lips before smiling. "He's going to kill me if he finds out." 2D reminded himself as he chuckled. "But then again, that would totally be worth it."

**A/N: So heres chapter three, I hope you all enjoyed this. Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review. It inspired me to write more for you all. Have a good day.**


	4. Kiss

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been busy lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Please leave a review if you can. Also, I took a tour on Plastic Beach so now I know what it looks like.**

_Kiss_

"Faceache!" Murdoc yelled, a frown on his lips as he tried not to get too pissed. "I swear to Satan that I'm going to kill you." He threatened with a deep frown. Taking the elevator down to 2D's room, he stomped inside. "Who in the bloody hell gave you permission to clean this house?!" He asked angrily.

2D looked over at him and blinked confused, "No one else was going to so I thought I'd clean a little bit. Sorry if that upset you." He apologized softly. Grimacing, he watched as Murdoc slowly inched closer to him. "It won't take long to dirty it up again." He tried to enthuse.

Murdoc slapped his hands onto the bed on both sides of the vocalist as he shook his head. "I should punish you for not asking me for permission. I wonder if the whales need a playmate for today…"

2D winced and shook his head fast, "No they don't! They don't!" He said quickly as a blush soon heated his cheeks from the closeness of the bassist. "I'll ask next time, I will!" He spluttered as he continued shaking his head.

Murdoc moved back and smirked, "Good. Now hurry back up, I don't want you sitting down here all day." He told him, "Not good for your health." He watched as 2D didn't move, he just curled back into his ball. "We're you sleeping or something?" He asked but got no answer.

2D was already asleep, exhausted from cleaning the entire house. He had hope Murdoc would be happy but that obviously wasn't the case. He'd just have to try harder it seemed.

Murdoc sighed softly and sat next to him, "Such an idiot." He said softly as he lightly ran his fingers through his thick, blue hair. His frown soon reappeared as he forced his hand away. He had to stop this, he really did. This wasn't good for the either of them. He couldn't help it; the singer was just attractive in so many ways. Murdoc hadn't thought he'd fall for him, he wasn't gay. Maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't been with a bird and a long while. "Stuart." He huffed and jabbed his finger into 2D's cheek. "Get up."

2D stirred, sighing softly. "What is it Muds? I'm trying to sleep." He whined and tried to turn away but gasped when Murdoc forced him back onto his back. Opening his eyes, he stared up at Murdoc. A blush soon began to spread along his cheeks. "What are you doing? Are you sick or something?" He asked sheepishly, blushing darker as Murdoc leaned in.

Murdoc sighed and lightly touched his hair again, "You have such soft hair." He told the other. "And soft skin," he added as he slowly ran his hands down 2D's face. Cupping the vocalist's face, he sucked in breath. "Are your lips soft?" He asked as he tried to fight off his embarrassment. Who said these kinds of things anyway?

2D blushed heavier and looked up at Murdoc shocked; he had to still be dreaming. The Murdoc he knew would never do this. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands clutched the blanket underneath him. "How about you kiss me and find out?" He asked in a soft whisper. He had expected Murdoc to hit him, tell him he was just joking or even call him a fag. He hadn't expected him to actually kiss him.

Murdoc pulled the other closer as he kissed him deeply. He had been craving this other man and finally, he had him in his grasp. 2D was his.

**A/N: Sorry for the bad ending but I didn't really like this story lol. I hope you all did though. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you want.**


End file.
